The National Office of Samoan Affairs of Carson, California, and the University of California, Irvine, will conduct a Phase I study that will develop and validate needs assessment instruments to measure the effectiveness of cancer control methods among American Samoans. The project has three specific aims: 1. Evaluating existing data on the incidence of various cancers among American Samoans from the computerized cancer surveillance programs in Los Angeles County, California and Hawaii and from manually kept data in American Samoa. 2. Developing a culturally sensitive survey instrument for the America Samoan population based upon the National Health Interview Survey (NHIS) and its Cancer Control Supplement. 3. Using the survey instrument to assess knowledge, attitudes, and practices regarding cancer in general and barriers to cancer preventive care in a random sample of American Samoans residing in Los Angeles County, California; Oahu, Hawaii and American Samoa. During the first year, we will assemble two advisory groups and obtain cancer incidence data on American Samoans. A community Advisory Board consisting of representatives and community leaders from California, Hawaii and American Samoa will counsel project staff on community-related issues and on the cultural appropriateness of the survey. A Technical Advisory Panel comprised of American Samoan and other professionals involved in community-based research will assist the Research Team with the project's scientific content. We will assess cancer incidence rates among American Samoans through a review of data from the cancer surveillance programs of Los Angeles County, California and the state of Hawaii and from cancer mortality records, biopsy logs, and medical records in American Samoa. During the second year, we will write a manuscript describing the incidence of various cancers, develop a survey instrument based upon the National Health Interview Survey and its Cancer Control Supplement and translate it into the Samoan language, train the interviewers, conduct the survey of randomly selected American Samoans and begin to analyze the results. American Samoans from the study communities who can relate well with the subjects, speak the Samoan language, and have appropriate experience will be trained as interviewers. During the third year, we will complete data analysis, begin report writing regarding the survey results, and compare the results with those of research on other populations. Completion of this Phase I study will set the stage for the development of culturally sensitive interventions aimed at improving cancer control efforts among American Samoans.